


I'm Willing To Wait For It

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [128]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo thinks Hux is a cocky little shit, but fortunately for him, Hux always gets what he wants in the end.





	I'm Willing To Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Arrogant Hux, Kylo's latent crush

Kylo spun around, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring. 

“You arrogant prick,” he said, having to fight the temptation to prod his points into the man’s skinny chest. “Are you that sure of yourself?”

“Yes,” he said simply, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “I usually do get everything I want.”

“Not this,” Kylo said, turning and striding away before he was forced to deck the guy, and wipe that smug grin from his face. 

“Hmm, “Hux said from behind him. “We’ll see.”

From the moment of introduction, Kylo couldn’t see to avoid seeing Hux on campus. When he sat in the audience for the college’s debate team final, an event postponed from the previous year due to flooding and building damage, he found that he couldn’t take his eyes away from Hux. Every person in the room was riveted on his words, even the opposing team looked enraptured despite their best attempts to remain aloof. When Hux’s team carried the day, Kylo found himself grudgingly impressed, clapping with the rest of the crowd. 

When Kylo started joining the college’s martial clubs, Hux was already there. Kylo suspected at first that Hux was stalking him, but when the masters stepped out to instruct the students, Hux was the first they called on to give a demonstration. He selected his weapon, roundly beating the three hopefully who thought they might win against someone as slight as him. Kylo was glad then that he hadn’t stepped forward, and was free to enjoy the sight of Hux moving fast and using his sword expertly, using his speed and agility against the greater mass of his opponents. When he was finished, breathing a little heavier and skin flushed with exertion, Kylo had to excuse himself to adjust himself before he continued. 

Campus movies nights were a hit for Kylo and he went to every night. He soon learned that this was one almost-refuge he could have from Hux; he didn’t attend every night, but he never missed a sci-fi movie, regardless of how bad it was. And when the projector broke down, Hux was the first to get up and head to the projector room, fixing the problem easily though engineering or anything to do with movies wasn’t his major. Kylo couldn’t help but watch as he spent the rest of the movie hanging out of the projectionist’s window, shoulder to shoulder, sharing a bag of popcorn. He felt strange seeing that, feeling uncomfortable every time he heard their quiet laughter drifting down. 

The college also had a tradition of holding balls, a form of connection-making for their students. Kylo studied the posters that went up, having no particular interest in attending himself, but noting that Hux’s name was listed among the committee members. Did that mean he was going? Did he have a date? Kylo eavesdropped in the canteen as much as he could until he finally learned that Hux had agreed to help them out with some lighting and sound issues they’d had in the past, though he wouldn’t be going himself. He never did. Kylo chose not to examine his feeling of relief too closely.   
A house party though, organised by the martial club, was a different story. Kylo went, finding it easy to talk to the people there, people who already knew him and his temper, and wouldn’t shy away from him; or at least, would turf him out into the garden when he needed it. He had a cold beer in hand, was finally starting to relax, when he spied Hux from across the room. He was talking to a blond man, the neck of his beer bottle gliding along his lower lip in a way that could only be called provocative. Whenever the other man looked at him, Hux licked his lips too for good measure, smiling when the blond blushed and looked away. That small squirming feeling in Kylo’s belly roared to life, and before he knew it, he found himself standing beside them both, suggesting that blondy take a walk outside. He disappeared with all haste. 

“He was a sure thing you know,” Hux said, disappointed. 

“Is there a room free upstairs?” Kylo asked. 

Hux looked slowly up at him, his smile turning smug. 

“I do believe there is.”

Which is how Kylo found himself in an locked room, with Hux bent over a dressing table while Kylo fucked him as hard as it was going to take to wipe that damn smile from his face. Hux clung to the table as it shook, bottle and trinkets falling over as Kylo ploughed into him. He daren’t so much as remove a hand to take hold of his aching dick, such was the force that Kylo was using. Kylo took pity on him instead, taking hold of him himself, and pumping him in time with his thrusts. It tore an aching moan from his throat as he came that made Kylo dizzy to hear. 

Kylo watched in the mirror of the dressing table as Hux came back to himself, his hair knocked over his face as he gulped down breath, his hips stirring as he became aware of Kylo still hard and inside him. 

“Well,” Kylo asked, rocking his hips forward. “Was it worth it?”

Hux looked up through his hair until he make eye contact with Kylo through the mirror. For someone who had practically come screaming, he still looked damnably smug. 

“Oh yes,” he purred, biting at his lip. “Most definitely worth the wait.”


End file.
